Zadej
Scientific Classification *''To Be Announced'' Statistics Species Nicknames: Unspecified Home Planet: Nhizilius Species Type: Warm-blooded Terrestrial Organism Lifestyle: Social Herbivore Hunt/Forage Success Rate (Pre-Tribal): 98% Forage (80% success rate), 2% Scavenge (97% success rate) Hunt/Forage Success Rate (Post-Tribal): 70% Forage (80% success rate), 30% Fish (57% success rate) Armor: Unspecified Defenses: Unspecified Weapons: Unspecified Tools: A solitary pair of hands, connected to the rib cage in the torso. Four-taloned hands are attached to the forelimbs, which are naturally held in a "dinosaurine" fashion, unless something is in the process of being carried or manipulated. Method of Eating: Unspecified Reproductive Rate: Sexual maturity is reached after 14.2 years. Tend to reproduce during the spring months, although they seem capable of reproducing any time they so choose to. Gestation: Unspecified Offspring Incubation: Unspecified Number of Offspring: 1 larva per birth. This K-Strategist design helped aid them in becoming sapient in the first place. Offspring Survival Rate (before age of maturity): Unspecified Singular/Plural/Possessive: Zadej/Zadeji/Zadeji Food Chain Prey While the Zadeji are certainly capable of feeding upon meat, they typically choose not to. Since their passage into sapience they will delegate fisherman to fish just off the coast. *Jawfish Predators *''Unspecified'' Domesticated Organisms *Milebrian Evolutionary History The ancestors of the Zadeji arrived on their homeworld of Nhizilius via panspermia, having survived orbital entry while cryogenically hibernated due to being deep within the meteorite itself. Their known ancestors proceed as follows: Cellular Evolution *''"Unnamed Extranhizilestrial Cellular Organism"'' * * * * * Aquatic Evolution Unfortunately, nothing is truly known about the Zadeji aquatic evolutionary tree at this time. Xenobiologists and Xenopaleontologists are currently diligently at work trying to uncover clues to the full history of the Zadej and their "past selves". While a number of species had to exist to allow them to adapt to the level they reached, only one is currently referred to: *''"Unnamed Ancestor of Beachskipper"'' Terrestrial Evolution The Zadej have a somewhat rich yet linear evolutionary path on their way to sapience. This included their time as terrestrial organisms. *Beachskipper *''Unknown Beachskipper descendant'' *''Unknown Beachjogger ancestor'' *Beachjogger *Charmer *''Unknown Charmer descendant'' *''Unknown Tradejack ancestor'' *Tradejack *''Unknown Tradejack descendant'' *''Unknown Zadej ancestor'' *'Zadej' Evolutionary Gallery Xilon Spore.png|[[Xilon|Xilon (Sviftika xiloni)]] Spilona Spore.png|[[Spilona|Spilona (Sviftika spilona)]] Hartanner Spore.png|[[Hartanner|Hartanner (''Sviftika hartanni)]] Gonzalez Spore.png|[[Gonzalez (Nhizilius)|Gonzalez (Sviftika gonzalezi)]] Skraw Spore.png|[[Skraw|Skraw (Sviftika skraws)]] Beachskipper Spore.png|Beachskipper Beachjogger Spore.png|Beachjogger Charmer Spore.png|Charmer Tradejack Spore.png|Tradejack Zadej Spore (Nude).png|Zadej (Nude) Zadej Spore (Tribal 1).png|Zadej (Early Tribal Garb) Zadej Spore (Tribal 2).png|Zadej (Late Tribal Garb) Civilizational History The Bone Age *''To Be Announced'' Understood Timeline *'0 AS:' The first identifiable ancestor of the Zadej arrived on Nhizilius through panspermia. *'200,000,000 AS:' The Xilon evolve. Original ancestors go extinct shortly thereafter due to a lack of significant defensive organelles. Many, many offshoots diversified the oceans by that time, however. *'600,000,000 AS:' The Spilona evolve. The Xilon last for approximately another 132,000 years, but then go extinct. They fail to produce any other significant offshoots. *'1,200,000,000 AS:' The Hartanner evolve. *'1,900,000,000 AS:' The Gonzalez evolve. *'2,500,000,000 AS:' The Skraw evolve. ~~ *'2,568,000,000 AS:' The Beachskipper evolve. Life on land becomes a reality for their lineage. *'2,691,000,000 AS:' The Beachjogger evolve. *'2,706,000,000 AS:' Beachjoggers and Bowlegga become highly accustomed to one another, and allow one another into each other's nest areas without feeling threatened. *'2,737,000,000 AS:' Beachjoggers and Nhyron Bars become highly accustomed to one another, and allow one another into each other's nest areas without feeling threatened. *'2,755,000,000 AS:' Beachjoggers and Eyeblossoms become highly accustomed to one another, and allow one another into each other's nest areas without feeling threatened. *'2,763,000,000 AS:' Beachjoggers and Brawnysauruses become highly accustomed to one another, and allow one another into each other's nest areas without feeling threatened. *'2,814,000,000 AS:' The Charmer evolve. *'2,839,000,000 AS:' Charmers and Garzminoes become highly accustomed to one another, and allow one another into each other's nest areas without feeling threatened. *'2,850,000,000 AS:' Charmers and Squidracer become highly accustomed to one another, and allow one another into each other's nest areas without feeling threatened. *'2,859,000,000 AS:' Charmers and Eyesnouts become highly accustomed to one another, and allow one another into each other's nest areas without feeling threatened. *'3,142,000,000 AS:' The Tradejack evolve. *'3,182,000,000 AS:' Tradejacks and Knoderilsks become highly accustomed to one another, and allow one another into each other's nest areas without feeling threatened. *'3,214,000,000 AS:' Tradejacks and Drinker become highly accustomed to one another, and allow one another into each other's nest areas without feeling threatened. *'3,222,000,000 AS:' A colony of Tradejacks befriend a rogue Milebrian, leading to a symbiotic relationship with the powerful beasts and the Tradejacks, ultimately cementing both of their species to survive the test of time (although the Tradejacks would eventually evolve into a new species and go extinct simply through breeding preferences). *'3,236,000,000 AS:' Tradejacks and Scorpapedes become highly accustomed to one another, and allow one another into each other's nest areas without feeling threatened. *'3,257,000,000 AS:' Tradejacks and a group of non-sapient Ghremm (caused by genetic manipulation and transplanting onto the planet Nhizilius) become highly accustomed to one another, and allow one another into each other's nest areas without feeling threatened. *'3,337,000,000 AS:' Tradejacks lose a predator when they successfully "convince" a subspecies of Milebrian to stop feeding on them and in fact start treating them as if they weren't even there. *'3,388,500,000 AS:' The Zadej evolve. *'3,388,508,000 AS:' The Zadej begin to cultivate fire. Fire for them keeps predators away - especially during the night - and allows them to begin cooking what little supplemental meat they consumed, dropping down mortality rates caused by bacterial infection. *'3,388,512,000 AS:' The Zadej begin to build huts to keep the weather off of them. Mortality rates drop further. *'3,388,520,000 AS:' The Zadej discover clothing, caused by a necessity to protect themselves from foes and to carry food back to their tribes as they began to lose a nomadic lifestyle and instead graduated to permanent structures. *'3,388,750,000 AS:' The Zadej invent wooden horns called Cloots. While ridiculously primitive, they got the job done of "beautiful" music. Creativity is seeded into their cultural personality. *'3,388,890,000 AS:' The Zadej discover a rival species' tribe, consisting of Spurtail Vhalsikes which have been genetically uplifted and transplanted to the world as an experiment by the Mavalood. When a Zadeji scout discovers their neighbors playing their own instruments, their chieftain risks their tribe by formally introducing themselves with music. Their neighbors greatly admire this concerto and the two quickly become allies. *'3,388,960,000 AS:' The Spurtail Vhalsike tribe begin to show the Zadej how to produce maracas in trade for knowledge of the Zadeji wind instruments. By this year, Vhalsikean maracas become commonplace in Zadeji tribes. During the same thousand years, the Zadej also begin to produce fishing huts in order to allow fishing of coastal Jawfish that are known to jump just off shore. *'3,389,180,000 AS:' Strictly out of fear from other emerging tribes, the Zadeji reluctantly conspire with their Vhalsikean neighbors and invent throwing spears. These are used strictly for defensive purposes, however. *'3,389,220,000 AS:' The Zadej are attacked for the first time by a neighboring tribe of uplifted and transplanted Baraskas, whom send two firestarters to ritualistically kill the Zadeji domesticated Milebrians, out of fear of the Milebrian's destructive potential. *'3,389,440,000 AS:' The Zadej are attacked for the first time by a neighboring tribe of transplanted Campian Eyecons, although the reasons for the attack remain unclear. Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Spore Content Category:Spore Original Category:Species Category:Sapient Species Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Herbivores Category:Liquivores Category:Yolthus Independency Category:Played Species